


Dinner at Daddy's

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Colby is nervous about meeting Kristina's family, especially with their new relationship.





	Dinner at Daddy's

They were driving towards the house of a mobster, an entire family who was in the headlines more than her own. Rolling her car window down, Colby’s breath became erratic, “I feel like I’m going to puke.”  
  
Kristina pulled the car over, smiling at her girlfriend, “They know we’re…together. It’s just a matter of them getting used to it.” She reached over to her hand in hers, shrugging her shoulders, “Doesn’t matter what they think anyway. This is our life.”  
  
Colby could not help but settle into her ebony eyes, holding her hand tight as they finished their road trip.


End file.
